


And The Shadows May Never Find You

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Husbands, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: mornings like this were rare...it was rare to stand in the kitchen,waiting for the coffee pot to get ready,without any rush for work...mornings like this were rare,where Will could just stare outside from the small window in their kitchen,just lost in the sunshine and far away thoughts...and it was on those very rare mornings where he would just lose himself...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Solangelo 2021 challenge





	And The Shadows May Never Find You

So many times,Will would've say he was proud of being a son of Apollo...  
but right then?at 6 am of a _Sunday_ morning?

he couldn't be _less_ proud of his father...

Will Solace,former head counselor of Apollo cabin at Camp Half-blood,woke up with a start....  
it took him a few dull moments to remember that a)he wasnt in his old cabin anymore and b)the pressure on his chest and left arm,wasnt from a monster or a very clingy cat,but it was from his husband...

Will slowly shifted his head so he could look down at the nestle of the messiest black hair he'd ever seen (his was the messiest _blonde_ hair,but that wasnt the point) and smiled gently at the soft look on Nico di Angelo's sleeping face...

and as _always_ ,even after so many years of living together,the sight of _his_ husband,sleeping in _his_ embrace,made his heart skip a beat...

even though the curtains were pulled close,somehow some stubborn rays of sunshine had managed to sneak in their bedroom,illuminating their tiny,cozy bed.

he tried to remember what had caused him to wake up...whether it was a nightmare or just his Apollo genes,he couldnt fall back to sleep,so he just laid there a few more minutes,enjoying the rare moments of silence and peace,before gently detaching himself from Nico,making the smaller man frown slightly in his sleep and groan,but thankfully,he didnt wake up...

the son of Apollo picked an orange hoodie from where it was laying on the ground,sparing a few seconds to proceed the fact there were indeed _two_ hoodies laying there,and both belonged to _him_ before remembering that Nico particularly stole each one of his hoodies,and never even tried to return them...  
he smiled,sending one last glance at the sleeping boy under the sheets before heading to the bathroom...

mornings like this were rare...  
it was rare to stand in the kitchen,waiting for the coffee pot to get ready,without any rush for work...  
mornings like this were rare,where Will could just _stare_ outside from the small window in their kitchen,just lost in the sunshine and far away thoughts...  
and it was on those very rare mornings where he would just _lose_ himself...

Will always rathered to not be _alone_ with his thoughts...  
he would rather to keep himself busy,dont think about the things that he _shouldn't_ be thinking...  
but as always,he lost himself to the thoughts that no longer should've made his heart clench like _that_...  
he shouldn't remember the battle cries _so_ _clearly_...  
he shouldn't _feel_ his now husband fading away in his arms....  
he shouldn't _remember_ his own pleads for his brother to not die in his embrace....  
he shouldn't _taste_ the blood on his tongue...  
he shouldn't _smell_ the smoke and fire  
he shouldn't-

Will let out a surprised yelp as a pair of cold arms wrapped around his waist from behind,and it took only _one_ touch from the man he loved to bring him back to the _present_... away from the cries and screams from a far away past...

he smiled,and rested his left hand on Nico's,their rings making a beautiful _clink_ against one another.

"hey darlin',slept well?"

his only answer was a small grunt and the feeling of a head rubbing against his back..  
he let out a chuckle,trying to glance at Nico while still facing away from the son of Hades...

and _yes_ ,mornings like _this_ were _so so precious..._

Nico was wearing a light pink hoodie,definitely not his because he was _still_ only in his boxers,and with the hoodie being long enough to cover his knees,he really didnt _need_ to put on any pants...  
and how it made Will's heart skip a beat to see _his_ husband in _his_ clothes....

"sorry darlin',what was that?"

Nico mumbled a few more words that were muffled in Will's hoodie,before _finally_ raising on his toes to kiss Will on the neck,and whispering in his ear

"missed you, _Tesoro_."

yes,mornings like _that_ were rare...

where the pot of coffee would've been long forgotten,their legs tangled with one another under the sheets,their hands interlocked together,and Will's ear filled with

' _Ti Amo,Sunshine...'_


End file.
